24fandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Daniels
:"Nothing about this job lends itself to simple answers, just...jagged edges and moving parts. Most you won't even see coming till they've smacked you in the head." ::— President Noah Daniels, 24: Redemption Noah Daniels was the Vice President of the United States in the administration of President Wayne Palmer. He became the President of the United States under the provisions of the 25th Amendment due to President Palmer's incapacitation from aftereffects of an attempt on his life. He completed Palmer's term, but lost his bid for re-election to Senator Allison Taylor. His wife, Nancy Daniels, was deceased. Before Day 6 Before the events that took place in Day 6, President Hal Gardner finished up the term that President Charles Logan was serving when he was removed from office. When a new election came, Wayne Palmer decided to run for the presidency, following in his brother David's footsteps. Concerned that voters might not have confidence in his own ability to lead the nation because of his youth, lacking political experience, and perceived weakness in the area of national security and defense, Palmer chose the harsher and more experienced Noah Daniels to be his running mate in order to balance his administration for the people. Two years after his wife Nancy died, he started working with Lisa Miller, who became his chief aide. A year prior to Day 6, while working late one night, the two entered into a romance. Noah Daniels was elected as Palmer's Vice President, while Tom Lennox was appointed White House Chief of Staff, with Karen Hayes earning the position as Senior National Security Advisor. Eleven weeks prior to the start of Day 6, terrorists began to strike America with a series of attacks, most of them bombings in public outings. The government discovered Hamri Al-Assad was behind the attacks, but was later proven innocent; and Abu Fayed was proven to be the guilty one. Day 6 on the phone.]] For the first several hours of Day 6, Vice President Noah Daniels was aboard Air Force Two. Noah was conspiring with Tom Lennox, President Wayne Palmer's Chief of Staff, in getting the president to authorize the implementation of detention centers and racial profiling. After Karen Hayes resigned, Lennox was able to convince Palmer to look over the detention centers, which would destroy the rights of Islamic-Americans. Palmer had Lennox call the Cabinet together for a meeting, and Daniels revealed he didn't think the president would have the "stomach for the cure." After having a conversation with his sister Sandra, President Palmer went forward with the meeting and decided he would not authorize the detention centers. When Daniels suggested to Palmer to hear the ideas of other cabinet members, Palmer refused to allow this and decided to stick with his decision. A few hours later, Daniels phoned Palmer when he learned that Hamri Al-Assad would be making a nation address. Daniels voiced his disapproval of Lennox's proposals being turned down and a known terrorist helping Palmer with the National Security crisis. Shortly after 8pm EST, Daniels was informed that there was an assassination attempt on President Palmer, with the biggest theory being that Assad smuggled a bomb into the White House. Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin instructed Daniels that he would have to assume presidential duties. Daniels told the Cabinet that he would be landing momentarily and he wanted Tom Lennox to brief him on the security situation. Secretary Kanin told Daniels that Lennox had been missing, and Daniels wanted him found. After Daniels arrived at the White House, he was informed that Tom Lennox turned himself in. Daniels spoke with Lennox in private and learned that Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson were responsible for the assassination attempt, and Assad simply served as a scapegoat. Daniels told Lennox that he would be charged, since he knew about Carson and Pollock's involvement in the assassination attempt. Daniels instructed Lennox that he would have the charges go away and that Assad would be the scapegoat in the day's events. Daniels then learned that Karen Hayes had withdrawn her resignation and was on her way back to the White House. Daniels was later contacted by Bill Buchanan from CTU Los Angeles, who told him that Russian Consul Anatoly Markov was involved with Dmitri Gredenko, who supplied the suitcase nukes to Abu Fayed. Buchanan revealed that Jack Bauer had taken Markov hostage, and Daniels insisted they needed to go through the proper diplomatic channels to apprehend Markov. Buchanan insisted that they didn't have that time frame and Bauer was working under his own authority. After speaking to Russian President Yuri Suvarov, Daniels addressed the nation on the assassination attempt on President Palmer. He then revealed that he would go forward with the national security plan that was originally proposed by Tom Lennox. Shortly after 6pm, Daniels spoke with Lennox and told him that he would be having a meeting with the ambassador of Assad's country. Daniels told Tom that he would tell the ambassador he saw Assad plant the bomb moments before the explosion. Daniels met with the ambassador and told him that if another nuclear explosion happened, he would unleash the full power of his military on the ambassador's country. The ambassador insisted that Assad was a criminal in his country and that he had an understanding with President Palmer, but Daniels told him that people within the government had to fund Assad's actions and that there would now be an understanding with him. A war with Russia was also prevented, as President Suvarov authorized the raiding of the consulate when Markov refused to turn himself in. 's country.]] Daniels had his assistant, Lisa Miller, call together a meeting with the Cabinet. When he learned that Karen Hayes would be present, he asked Miller if she could get rid of her. With Karen being the National Security Advisor, there was nothing Lisa or Daniels could do to get rid of her. When Daniels announced his plan to strike against Fayed and Assad's country if another bomb went off, Karen quickly voiced her opposition, feeling Russia and China would get involved, creating World War III. Despite most of the Cabinet not agreeing with Daniels' decision, they had no choice. Daniels wanted to launch a warning missile in a location that would have minimum casualties. Daniels had Admiral John Smith draw up a plan where they could launch a missile. Admiral Smith was able to find a location and he reported that approximately 2,000 deaths would occur. Vice President Daniels decided he could live with that, and chose that spot for the nuclear strike. CTU Los Angeles was able to prevent the nuclear drone from hitting San Francisco, but the drone crash landed in an industrial park. The suitcase nuke was damaged in the landing, and radioactive material leaked, poisoning the area. Despite there being minimum casualties, Daniels was convinced this represented a nuclear attack on the United States. He decided to go forward with the attack, despite Karen's opposition and Tom's disliking of the idea. Daniels learned from Secretary Kanin that the attack could happen within the hour. 's strike plan]] Daniels was later pulled aside by Lisa, who told him that Dr. Welton was bringing President Palmer out of his coma. Daniels called Welton and demanded him to stop. Welton told Daniels that he had no authority over medical personnel. It was Welton's duty to follow the wishes of Wayne's closest living relative, and Sandra had requested Wayne be brought out of the coma. Daniels assured Welton if the president died or had any complications because of this, his medical career would suffer. Despite CTU capturing Gredenko, Daniels decided to go forward with the nuclear strike. He had Admiral Smith call the military, but Smith revealed that the military was ordered to stand down by President Palmer. Lisa then told Daniels that he had a call from President Palmer. Wayne told Daniels that he was resuming his duties as the Commander in Chief of the country, and no crucial decisions would be made without his authorization. Daniels was convinced that complications from the assassination attempt have damaged Wayne's judgment. Daniels announced he planned on using the 25th Amendment to remove Wayne from power. When President Palmer arrived at the cabinet meeting which would decide the matter, Daniels greeted him, but Wayne insisted they proceed quickly. Following medical testimony by Dr. Welton vouching for President Palmer's stability, Palmer addressed the cabinet himself, accusing Daniels of arranging this process only because of his own displeasure over the cancellation of his nuclear strike and insisting the cabinet would be betraying the American people if they vote against him merely over policy. In response, in his own address, Daniels asserted that the 25th Amendment is "purposefully vague" on what lines of reasoning by which a President can be declared unfit for duty are valid, and claimed that even disagreement over policy can be perfectly just cause for removing a President. ' vote was invalid.]] The cabinet members voted and the outcome was an even split, 7:7. Attorney General Graves explained that a definite majority within the cabinet had to vote against President Palmer in order for him to be taken out of office, and thus even a split vote would mean he would stay. However, Daniels suddenly suggested that the vote of Karen Hayes was invalid, as she resigned earlier and was never officially reinstated. Hayes argued against this and Graves decided to take the case to the Supreme Court. Wayne told Daniels that he would not let him steal the Presidency. When the Vice President asked Lisa what his chances of winning the case were, she replied that his chances weren't very good. Lisa offered to do something that would give Daniels the power to initiate the nuclear strike. Lisa volunteered to write an affidavit saying that Daniels told her Karen was only back on a provisional basis. Daniels reminded Lisa this would be perjury and she would be prosecuted if she was caught. Lisa told Daniels she understood the consequences, and he took her hand and thanked her. Tom Lennox later arrived in Daniels' office and he asked to speak with him alone. After Lisa left the room, Lennox revealed that he had a micro transmitter placed in the room after Daniels forced him to lie to the ambassador of Fayed and Assad's country. Lennox told Daniels he would reveal his and Lisa's plan if he didn't withdraw the affidavit and cancel his motion with the Supreme Court. With no other options, Daniels agreed to Lennox's terms and Wayne Palmer's position in office was definitively secured. are interrupted by Tom.]] Shortly after, President Palmer ordered Admiral Smith to go forward with the very same nuclear strike Daniels himself had been pushing for. However, the action turned out to be a ruse intended to coerce the Ambassador into cooperating more fully with the United States government. Shortly before 2am EST, the suitcase nukes were secured by CTU and handed over to the military. Abu Fayed was also killed when he engaged in a fight with Jack Bauer. President Palmer then asked to speak with Daniels. Daniels entered the Oval Office and witnessed Palmer mourn his deceased brother. Palmer began to explain the difference he and Daniels had in policies and he asked him to resign his duties as Vice President. Daniels refused to do so and Palmer threatened to expose the recording that Tom had in his possession, if he didn't resign. Palmer gave Daniels a week to resign from his duties. Noah spoke with Lisa and he told her that he wanted to submit his resignation to Palmer at the end of the press conference. Miller felt that it was all her fault, and Daniels told her he didn't have to accept her proposal. During the press conference, President Palmer began to stutter and he collapsed. He was rushed to the hospital and Dr. Welton revealed that he had cerebral hemorrhage. Welton expressed his belief that Palmer wouldn't regain consciousness anytime soon. The 25th Amendment was put into immediate effect and Daniels again became Acting President. collapses.]] Daniels' first duty as President was to shut down an operation Palmer authorized, which was a personal request from Jack Bauer. Jack planned to hand over a component from one of the suitcase nukes in exchange for Audrey Raines. Despite Bauer's plan to destroy the component after Audrey was secured, Daniels felt it was too big of a risk. Lennox advised Daniels that Audrey was the daughter of former Secretary of Defense James Heller. Daniels decided to continue with his plans and he contacted Bill Buchanan. Approximately at 3:00am EST, Ellen Price, President Palmer's Press Secretary, made a televised announcement that regarded Palmer's health. She then made a proclamation that Vice President Daniels would address the nation at 9am EST. After the announcement, Daniels asked to speak with Tom on a matter. Daniels asked Tom what he planned on doing with the audio recording that implicated Daniels in a perjury plot. Lennox revealed that he did not plan to use the tape to blackmail Daniels. He said the recording was made to protect himself and stop Palmer from being removed from office. Tom shook Daniels hand in a sign of truce, before leaving the room. After Tom left Noah's office, Lisa entered and Noah pulled her into a passionate kiss. He revealed that he couldn't stop thinking about her and he asked if she could stay at the White House for the remainder of the day. Lisa agreed to Daniels' proposal and left for home, in order to get a change in clothes. Daniels was then informed that Cheng Zhi was able to escape from CTU with the FB sub-circuit board. Noah told Karen to give CTU what ever agency support they needed, as the repossession of the component would prevent an international incident. Daniels then offered his condolences and gratitude towards Karen. He told her that he valued her opinion and appreciated the sacrifice she made for the president's administration, as she was forced to fire her husband from his position at CTU by the Department of Justice. Daniels then became aware that President Suvarov requested for a video conference for him. Daniels asked for both Karen and Tom to sit in with him during the conference. .]] Suvarov revealed that he had knowledge that a Chinese agent was in possession of a circuit board from one of the Russian suitcase nukes. He advised Daniels the component must not be smuggled out of the country, as China would be able to break defense codes in military technology that only Russia and the United States had access to. If Cheng successfully smuggled the component out, Suvarov would initiate a military response. He would give his generals orders to strike a US military base in Central Asia. Daniels tried to turn the tables and have Suvarov become the scapegoat when he mentioned that a Russian general was the one who smuggled the suitcase nukes into the US, but the plan failed. Tom suggested that someone leaked the information to the Russians, as only White House officials and CTU personnel had access to the information. With a risk of their being a mole, Tom decided to lead an internal investigation at the White House, and he ordered for Karen to do the same with CTU. Noah later called Lisa, who was still at her apartment. He told her that a new situation has been created and he would inform her about it once she arrived. Lisa told him that she would be at the White House within 15 minutes. Daniels was shocked when Tom told him that Lisa Miller leaked the information to the Russians. Noah couldn't accept the fact that one of his chief aides was a mole, but Lennox suggested she may have unknowingly leaked the information. Miller placed several phone calls to Mark Bishop, a lobbyist, and she wouldn't have made the calls from the White House if she was in cahoots with the Russians. Tom felt that Lisa was in a sexual relationship with Bishop, as they were booked in the same hotel room a number of times. Daniels then revealed that he became close to Lisa after his wife died, and while they worked late one night, they became romantically linked. Lennox suggested they would be able to use the situation to their advantage. When Lisa arrived at the Oval Office, Daniels quickly jumped to his point. He told her that he was aware of her relationship with Mark Bishop, and that he had associations with the Russians. Noah told Lisa that she would obey all of Tom's commands, or she would be punished. He then warned Lisa that if she planned to use their perjury scheme against him, he would have her placed in solitary confinement and it would be years before she could make a statement to the press. Lennox informed Lisa that she would return to her apartment and create an opportunity for Bishop to be alone with her PDA. Lisa called Bishop and told him that she would return to the apartment, as the situation at the White House was desired. As Lisa left with Lennox and Agent Hollister, Daniels gave Lisa a betrayed look. Lennox later called Daniels and informed him that everything proceeded as planned. Lennox felt he didn't perform within the terms of his job description. Daniels felt that it was in their best interests to keep the circle small. Approximately at 6:25am EST, Daniels paced around the Oval Office. Karen entered the room and she informed Daniels that it had been verified that Suvarov's troops were moving and she had the military base kept on high alert. When Karen asked where Tom was, Daniels revealed to her that he was running an operation for him. Daniels then confessed that Miller was unknowingly sharing information to a Russian spy, and he then confessed that he was romantically linked to Lisa. When he admitted that he was ashamed of his relationship with Lisa, Karen told him that it wasn't his fault, as Lisa was a convincing liar. Daniels felt that his relationship with Lisa may cause the country to enter a war with Russia. , with Karen.]] Lennox later called Noah and informed him that the falsified information was sent to Bishop's contact. Lennox then informed Daniels that there were some complications. Daniels became upset when he learned that Lisa had lost a substantial amount of oxygen to the brain and her current condition was unknown. Daniels felt that Tom and Hollister should have been able to control the situation. Lennox confided that they did everything they could and things happened fast. Lisa made an unplanned assault on Bishop and Tom didn't see it coming. As Daniels began to feel remorse for Lisa, Karen interrupted him and told him they would have to deal with Lisa later. Their top priority was the prevention of a war with Russia. Karen felt that the story about the component would be played out better if Daniels had a video conference with Suvarov. Melinda, President Palmer's personal assistant, set up a meeting with Suvarov in the Telepresence room. Daniels informed Suvarov that the component was destroyed and he had photographic documentation that proved it. Suvarov asked if it was the same documentation that was planted with one of his agents. Suvarov revealed he knew that Bishop's role with the Russians was revealed, as he had his apartment moderated. He then reminded Daniels that the Russian defense system will be sensitive if Cheng is able to get the component to his superiors. Daniels refused to be threatened and Suvarov offered him an ultimatum. He would call back his troops if the component was captured or destroyed within a two hour deadline. Suvarov also stated he wanted documentation evidence to prove the recovery or destruction of the FB sub-circuit board. .]] Daniels felt that the component wouldn't be recovered within the deadline, so he held a meeting with his advisors. He advised them that they would have defend themselves once Russia attacked. Tom entered the room and requested to speak alone with Noah and Karen. Once the advisors left the room, Tom revealed that Phillip Bauer, who was involved with Gredenko, was on the phone. Daniels took the call and Bauer told him that he was in possession of the FB sub-circuit board. He would hand over the component in exchange for his grandson, who was in CTU's custody. Daniels was hesitant to accept the offer and Karen felt that Bauer was a sociopath. Though Tom agreed with Karen's assessment, he advised Daniels this is their best chance in recovering the component. Mike Doyle, the Director of Field Operations of CTU LA, was contacted and he took Josh into his custody. Daniels contacted Suvarov and told him that he had good news. He revealed to Suvarov that the man in possession of the component, was no longer in bed with the Chinese, and had agreed to turn over the component in exchange for something of value to him. Suvarov agreed to pull back his troops, but he refused to do so until the component was retrieved or destroyed. Jack Bauer, who would be a hazard to the operation, managed to escape custody with help from Bill Buchanan. Daniels was informed that Buchanan received Jack's location from Karen Hayes, who requested for Nadia Yassir to send her the intel. Karen was placed in a holding cell and Daniels confronted her. He had though he and Karen had came to an understanding, and Karen insisted that they couldn't trust Phillip Bauer. When Daniels asked if Tom was involved, Karen informed him that Tom had no knowledge of the situation. Before he left the room, Daniels warned Karen that if anyone died, the blood would be on her hand. It turned out that Jack and Karen were right, as the component handed over to Doyle was an explosive. CTU was able to track Phillip and the Chinese to an offshore oil rig, that was operated by BXJ Technologies, Bauer's company. Secretary Kanin suggested that the only way to assure the component would be destroyed in the proper time frame, was if F-18's were given orders to go forward with an air strike. Daniels agreed with Kanin's assessment, despite the fact that Josh Bauer would get killed, and he informed Suvarov. After the air strike, a Chinese submarine stopped its route to the oil rig and began to make its way back to China. Daniels informed Suvarov the component was destroyed, who pulled back his troops. Suvarov apologized for the entire ordeal and explained that he needed to protect his country. Daniels understood Suvarov's reasons and he told him that he wanted to put the ordeal behind them. Due to efforts from Jack and Buchanan, Josh was rescued and Cheng was placed into custody. Daniels was confronted by Tom, who told him that they needed to show the Chinese that they were aware of their operations. Tom then asked Daniels if he could pardon Karen and Bill, and let them retire silently. Daniels agreed to Tom's request and he told him that he didn't know if Wayne was right or not about reaching out to Assad, as he had never sat in the presidential chair before. Before Tom left the room, he gave Daniels his audio recording. After Day 6 Daniels, under the provisions of the 25th Amendment, became President of the United States. During his tenure, Meredith Reed of the New York Courier became a White House correspondent, Jason Pillar served as second-in-command of the Defense Intelligence Agency, and CTU was shut-down and the agency decommissioned by Senator Blaine Mayer (CTU's operations were terminated shortly after Day 6). President Daniels was visited frequently by Starkwood director Jonas Hodges, who kept him updated on defense situations concerning the country. Daniels also made the decision, for unknown reasons, to issue an executive pardon to former President Charles Logan for his role in the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Ethan Kanin disagreed with Daniels' decision. Redemption just before her Inauguration]] President Daniels lost the general election to Senator Allison Taylor. While he was assisting the President-elect for her transition before she was sworn in, he was petitioned by Prime Minister Ule Matobo of Sangala to bring military support, because they were suffering from an unexpected coup led by rebel general Benjamin Juma. Daniels turned them down and had all Americans evacuated via the US embassy. Senator Taylor disagreed with his actions. When he asked her a question about why he lost the election, she did not answer decisively, and when he offered to toast to her upcoming inauguration, she turned down the drink. He then prompted her to address him as "Mr. President". Daniels was present as Chief Justice Edwin Ross swore Taylor in as President. Background Information and notes * Daniels appeared in more episodes than any other Vice President on 24. Also, he is the Vice President to be featured most in the Previously on 24 segments. * Daniels is the second-longest serving President seen during the show's tenure, having completed all but roughly the first 4 months of Wayne Palmer's term. David Palmer, who completed a full term, is the only one who served longer. * Daniels is the fourth Vice President to be seen on the show. The first three were James Prescott, Charles Logan and Hal Gardner respectively. * Though never stated, Noah Daniels and President Wayne Palmer were most likely Democrats since Wayne served as the White House Chief of Staff to his brother David Palmer, a Democratic President. * Noah Daniels's character changed drastically over the course of Day 6: he started out as an ambitious politician who was willing to push forth an aggressive agenda and would stop at nothing to take over the presidency before finally learning when he took office at last that the job was much harder than he thought. He then became more understanding man towards things that he once viewed as right and towards people who he once viewed as being wrong. This was shown during Redemption when he told Allison Taylor his view of the job: "Nothing about this job lends itself to simple answers, just...jagged edges and moving parts. Most you won't see even coming till they've smacked you in the head." Selected cabinet and administration officials Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Redemption characters Category:U.S. government officials Category:Vice Presidents of the United States Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Wayne Palmer administration personnel Category:Living characters